


IMAGINE: LMH - Under the moon

by VictoriaDarren



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaDarren/pseuds/VictoriaDarren
Summary: IMAGINE:Y/N and LMH's evolution of relationship through the years you have known each other.





	IMAGINE: LMH - Under the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short imagine written to please my close friend.  
> English is not my mother tongue so there are a lot of grammar mistakes - sorry for that.  
> I have never written imagine before so maybe I messed up something I have no idea.  
> However I hope you enjoy! ♥

**** You were working for company LMH was under and you met each other because you were doing his makeup quite often in the beginning of his career. Usually staff doesn’t get to talk with their employers but LMH was always nice to you and soon you found out you had a lot of things in common. You became close friends thanks to that. You hung out almost every day. He took you to cinemas at the time when people still didn’t recognize him or for a walk. You had this special place in park where you just sat on the bench while noone was around and you were talking, sometimes late in the night when moon was already above your heads shining from the skye. It happened you fell asleep on his shoulder and he always carried you home. You regretted not remembering being in his arms and only hearing him complaining how heavy you were. He was just joking. After he enjoyed teasing you, he added you are actually not heavy at all to make up with you after your little fight which actually wasn’t fight at all because you were only pretending to be mad at him to take a revenge on him. He used to stay at your place, to keep an eye on you and you felt protected and safe with him. Quickly you started developing feelings for him. How could you not? He was beautiful inside-out. But you always assumed he saw you only as a friend.

 

As his best friend you were there to support him during his whole acting career and you were supporting him even if he had started dating Suzy. You never liked her but you tried to be happy for him although it meant you didn’t get to see him very often only in work and your conversations were always too short. It felt like he was keeping a distance from you, maybe because she told him to. After they broke up, he again started having time for you. You didn’t want to be the second option for him but you also missed him and you knew he was going to enlist soon so you wanted to enjoy him as much as you could while he was still around. You couldn’t go to cinemas anymore but you were watching movies very often and you sometimes went o the park when it was dark and everyone was asleep. It reminded you of the old times before Suzy appeared. You were crying when he was leaving but he promised to be back soon. You hugged him although you two have never been touchy with each other before - apart from the time when you were asleep - and he left. 

 

You missed him dearly every day and you were counting days till his comeback. After 2 years the day had finally came but he didn’t call you. You waited couple of days but you assumed he had forgotten about you. It made you really sad. You stayed in bed for a few days, crying all the time, till one day you decided to take a walk. You had your mind in clouds while your legs led you to place in the park with a bench. It was already dark and you wanted to turn around and head back home but someone called your name and it surprised you.

 

“I thought you would never come.” It was LMH. He was sitting there on the bench with a flower in his hands. He was nicely said and he looked really hot. 

 

“What are you doing here?” You were so shocked you didn’t know what else to say or to do.  _ Who was the flower for? _ you kept asking yourself that.

 

“What do you think? I have been waiting for you.” He stood up and came to you. You forgot how tall he was actually. Standing like that you reached only to his shoulders and only when you were wearing a high heels. He gave you the flowers and smiled at you with his killing smile, the one that you loved so dearly and the one which he usually used only in his dramas. 

 

“How did you know I would come today?” You were so confused, nothing really made sense to you.

 

“I didn’t. I have been waiting here every afternoon since I have arrived. What took you so long? I have told you to meet me here right after I come back.” He looked mad, maybe little disappointed which made you confused even more and somehow it made you feel even guilty, although you had no idea what he was talking about..

 

“When did you tell me that? I don’t remember it. I didn’t even want to come here today, my legs took me here by themselves.” 

 

“I sent you a letter. You didn’t got it?” 

 

I shook my head. He cursed for himself and closed his eyes for a bit.

 

“When I saw you I thought you came because you accepted my proposal from the letter and it made me so happy. Past few days when you weren’t coming I thought you hated me or you are with someone else and it was breaking my heart but you didn’t even read the letter. Now I have to take a courage again to tell you.” He looked so desperate suddenly. He was like a lost puppy and the only thing I wanted was to cuddle him to wip the look of his face, to make him smile somehow again.  

 

“Tell me what?” 

 

He breathed in and started saying his speech:

 

“That you are the only one for me. I have known it since the first moment I laid my eyes on you but I was so afraid of my feelings. I have never felt like this. When I was with you everything felt so right and when you weren’t with me you were all I could think about and I missed you so much. I thought it’s not healthy to love someone so much so I started dating Suzy but it wasn’t right cause I was using her to stop having feelings for you and it was not working. You were still on my mind and the only girl in my heart so I broke up with her. I didn’t want to tell you before my enlistment because I was worried you would be waiting for me and maybe you would meet someone better for you than me but I have to tell you now. I don’t even know if you are single or not but I love you. I would give anything to make you mine. For today, for tomorrow, forever. I am a better person thanks to you and the world is better place when we are together. Please tell me I am not the only one who feels like that.” He looked so cute when he was saying that. He had teary eyes and you had never imagined that he, the man of your dreams, would be begging you to love him back.

 

At first you didn’t know what to do but then you smiled and kissed him. It was the most beautiful kiss ever. He was truly the best kisser. After your lips separated you looked into his eyes and told him just this “You are not the only one who feels like that.” His smile was never wider and you have never seen him to look at someone the way he was looking at you now. He was so happy and you were the happiest you have ever been in your entire life. You hugged him and you became his and you stayed his for that day, for the day that came after, forever.


End file.
